Monkee Date: Second Edition
by Rendezvous With Danger
Summary: Picks up where the original "Monkee Date" left off. Armed with a new host and writers, the game show rallies on, still allowing girls to get a date with a Monkee...or someone else. Unfufilled requests sent to the original story will be filled first.
1. Intro

Intro

By: MonkeeVeggieGirl (author of the original "Monkee Date")

Hi, and welcome to the _Monkee Date _show! What is the _Monkee Date _show, you ask? It's a dating game where you can, if you're lucky, date one of the Monkees. How does it work? In the comments, fill in these questions...

**Name:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hair and Eye Color:**

**Anything else you would like to add:**

Once you have filled those out, add five questions you would like to ask the contestants/Monkees. Why? Because the Monkees (and maybe some others) will answer your questions, but you won't know who is answering the questions. Ask them things that will help you discover who you would most likely date. Like, where would you take me on our first date? Do you like animals? How do you feel about guys with long hair? And so on.

When you have filled in everything about yourself and asked them your questions, send it, and then sit back and relax while the writers here at the _Monkee Date_ studio prepare everything.

Soon enough, unless our show gets canceled, the contestants will answer your questions while not revealing who they are. When they have all answered your questions, you have to decide who you want to pick to be your date.

It doesn't stop there, though. We want to make sure you pick the right person, so the two of you are going to go through another round together. But we're not allowed to talk about that yet. Think of it as a surprise for you and your future date.

So now, send in your personal info and questions, and then watch the magic happen.


	2. Episode 4, Part 1

"And now your host, Althea O'Rourke!"

Thunderous applause erupted from the audience as the show's new host, clad in a tartan skirt and black turtleneck sweater, stepped onto the stage amidst swirling spotlights.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she said, walking over to lean on one of the chairs. She paused for a moment to adjust the Greek fisherman's cap perched on her dark hair and push up her wire-rimmed glasses. "Welcome to _Monkee Date_, the show where girls find the man of their dreams, who may or may not be a Monkee. As you heard, my name is Althea O'Rourke. I'll be taking over for Willow, your former host. But enough about me. Please give a warm welcome to tonight's lucky girl…Edith!"

Another woman walked onto the stage from the wings, wearing a cardigan, Peter Pan collar blouse and corduroy pants. She was met by a barrage of clapping. Althea extended her hand; Edith shook it.

"Just sit right there," the host said, gesturing to the chair across from her own, "and we can get started."

The clapping died down as they took their seats.

"Now," Althea said, "there are five men behind that wall," she pulled a pencil from over her ear and began gesticulating wildly with it, "just waiting to be interrogated." She handed the girl her question card. "You wanna get started?"

"Sure." Edith replied snappily, confidently taking the paper from the host. She tucked a honeycomb colored strand of hair behind her ear as her hazel eyes scanned the sheet. She cleared her throat.

"When you're out under my window serenading me, what is your instrument of choice to accompany your singing?"

"Number One?" Althea asked.

"I guess my bass. It's my favorite."

"Two?"

"Well, gosh, I don't know much about music. Probably the ukulele."

Althea leaned back and looked at Edith through quizzical eyes. "Well, well, he's certainly an exotic piece of work. How about you, Three?"

"My drums. I do quite well on them, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure." Althea replied drily. "Four?"

"The tambourine, maybe. Or a bass. It would depend on what I was singing."

"Interesting answer. And you, Five?"

"Well, personally I think my lovely voice stands very well on its own, but if I _must _have an instrument…I suppose a guitar would do."

"Nice little rock band we've started here. What's your next question, Edith?"

"Um…do you consider yourself a gentleman?"

"Start off, One. Then go Two, Three, Four…You know the deal."

"Well…I don't really know how to treat a lady right. So I guess not."

"I always _try_ to be gentlemanly."

"I sometimes put on the appearance of being one, but it's not my natural state."

"Not to brag, but yes."

"Naturally."

"Alright," Althea said, turning towards the audience. "We're going to pause for a brief message from our sponsor. After the break, Edith will ask her three remaining questions and then choose her date."

A sigh went up from the assembled populous as the commercial break started.


End file.
